You and I
by hoofbeats127
Summary: So I am not sure if I want this to be a Maddian one shot but for now it is. Maddy and Rhydian just changed back from her first transformation, although things may happen that cause their lives to be harder.


**I'm back! I am so sorry that it took so long. I've just been really busy. Sorry. I know that this isn't one of my stories but I just thought of this one-shotish moment and I could make this into a series if you want. This is when Maddy and Rhydian are changing back from her first transformation. I only own the parts that I wrote myself the rest is owned by wolfblood.**

Maddy's POV

We ran back up to the rock where we first transformed right at sunrise. As soon as we hit the rock we both changed back into our human form.

"That was amazing!" I yelled and jumped onto Rhydian hugging him. I felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you." He said.

I pulled away with a smile but stopped half way.

"Thanks for being here and helping me out." I said softly, my smile fading. I was captivated in his eyes. I've never noticed they were so blue. He stared back at me with a piercing gaze. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes again. Before I knew it I was slowly leaning in, and so was he.

He slowly and softly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss progressively got deeper and full of so much more meaning. As we pulled apart I let my eyes slowly open as I wished the moment could last forever.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Me too." I replied. Then the realization hit me. "Great now I have to go sleep on a couch for the rest of the morning so Shannon doesn't get any ideas"

"How about you stay in my room for the rest of the morning. I don't have any room mates ." Rhydian said taking my hand into his. "But you know, only if you want to."

"Sure, thanks." I said with a smile.

"But before we go any where, I have a question."

"Yea…"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend"

"I would love to." Rhydian smiled and gave me a small, short kiss. He then took my hand again and we ran back to the hotel.

When we got to the door Rhydian put his arm out and stopped me from opening the door.

"Remember be really quiet." He whispered and opened the door. Before we went throughout the second door we saw Shannon and Tom walk past the door and go their separate ways, they were most likely still talking about us, Shannon trying to prove that I'm the wolf and Tom that Rhydian and I are dating. Which, are now, both true.

We walked through the door and down the hallways to Rhydian's room. When we got there he opened the door and let me go in. The room was really small but it was big enough for both of us. I yawned as I sat down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Rhydian as sitting next to me. I gave him a small nod. " Come here." He said as he took my hand and laid down, taking me with him. Rhydian wrapped his arms around my waist and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"We can't tell Tom or Shannon or anyone about us, you know that right?" I mumbled.

"Why not?" He asked with his head on top of mine.

"Because Tom still fancies me and I don't want to hurt him."

"Ok" Rhydian whispered. With that I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

_The next morning _

I opened my eyes slowly and let the light come in. When I fully opened my eyes I smiled at the sight of Rhydian sleeping.

Ever since we fell down the hill together after I told him to stay I've liked him. He was the first person I could be myself around and he was there for me. He forgave me whenever I didn't believe him about the picture Shannon took. He pulled the fire alarm for me when I started wolfing out in class. He takes care of me. Not to mention he's hot. But the best part is that he's mine.

"Good morning." He said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Morning." I said smiling. He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He kissed me and pulled away slowly.

"What?" He asked when I gave him a little confused look.

"Is it bad that I'm already in love with you?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand.

"I hope not because I am madly in love with you." He pause and just looked at me. "You're so beautiful Maddy." A smiled and kissed him although this time he pulled me closer to him. I moved so I was over him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth. We stayed making out for five minutes until a knock on the door brought us back to reality. I pulled away and sniffed for a second.

"It's Shannon and Tom!" I whisper yelled.

"Ok, just calm down. Umm… Lay down on the floor next to the bed on the side that can't see. Then they both won't know." I nodded in response and laid down on the floor.

Rhydian's POV

I waited until I couldn't see Maddy to open the door a crack. I gave them a small smile and Shannon walked in.

"Where were you last night?" She asked with her arms crossed. I looked at Tom with a confused look and that at Shan and then back to Tom.

"What?"

"Shannon has this i…" Tom started to say but Shannon cut him off.

"You were there Tom you know I'm right." She said.

"Right about what?" I asked sharing glances with both of them. Tom just looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Maddy was out all night." She paused. "And you went with her. We followed the sound of the howling to the lime kiln… and there was something there. We think-"

"You think." Tom interrupted defensively.

"I think Maddy changed last night. Became something else and you know about it." She said nodding her head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Something nocked him over. It wasn't human." (Sorry I couldn't tell if she said him, meaning Tom, us, or her, meaning Maddy)

"Well it could've been a dog, a fox, or it could've been a bunch of local kids who thought you were that ghost dog. It could've been anything." I said shrugging and Tom nodded.

"Then where was Maddy all night?" Shannon asked in a know-it-all voice.

"Well I've got an idea lets ask her."

"Fine" Shannon said and left.

I went over to the bed to make it look like I was getting something and whispered to Maddy:

"Take the blanket and come up to your old room in a minute or two. She nodded and I walked over to Tom and then we followed Shan up to the three Kays room.

"Open up." Shannon said after she knocked.

"Go away loser." We heard Katrina say through the door.

"I'm coming in." Shan said and then opened the door.

"Nooo." Katrina whined.

"Don't come in." Kay said.

"We Don't have any make up on." Kara said pulling the blanket over her head.

"Wheres Maddy." Shan asked.

"Don't ask us."

"Haven't seen her all night. Ugh boys get them out." Kay said pulling the blanket even farther over her head.

Tom and I looked at Shannon and she had a pleased look on her face. As we started to leave Maddy opened the door.

"Oh, there you are." Shan said.

"Well you didn't think I was gonna share with them did ya? I sneaked down stairs. Spent the night on the sofa." She said. I stood behind Shan and Tom and smirked at her.

"We can still hear you." We heard the Kays whine.

"Where'd ya go with Rhydian last night?" Tom asked.

"Me and Rhydian went on a walk,his leg was hurtin." Maddy replied. Shannon and Tom just looked at me and back at Maddy. She sniffed the air, "I can smell bacon, does anyone wanna come to breakfast?"

"Me." I said raising my hand. "I could eat a whole pig." I opened the door and waited outside of it for Maddy.

"You coming?" I heard her ask and then saw them walk down the stairs.

I walked next to Maddy until we got down to the dining room. I pulled a chair out for her and she smiled at me and sat down. I sat next to her on one side and Tom sat on her other side. I slowly moved my hand over to hers, under the table, and took it in mine. I love how her hand fits perfectly in mine, like it was meant to.

During breakfast everyone just talked and Maddy never let go of my hand. When we were walking down to the bus I was in front of Maddy. I was walking then I felt her jump on my back. I laughed and so did she. She kissed the side of my neck but I don't think anyone noticed.

Maddy's POV

As soon as we got off the bus Jimmie pasted out the prizes out. When I got mine I laughed because it was a book written by Mr. Jeffries. I turned it around and showed Rhydian and he did the cute laugh he always does.

"I so get it now." I told Rhydian and he smiled. "Being a wolfbloods gonna be so great. Come on."

I started walking away and he followed. As soon as no one could see us I took Rhydian and we ran to our tree. I rested my head on his chest and he played with my hair. I listened to his heartbeat, it was peaceful. We stayed in silence, but it was a nice silence. The moment was broken when Rhydians phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my foster mum." I got up and so did he. He talked for a few minutes and then hung up. "My foster parents want me home." He said and walked up put his hands on my arms and rested his forehead against mine. "I'll come by your house and we can run to school together tomorrow, ok?" He asked.

"Yea," I replied and kissed him softly. "I love you.

"I love you too" He said and kissed me back. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he went are separate ways. That night I went home and slept thinking about the person who I love… _Rhydian._

**So two questions. One, should I make this a series? And if so should I make it so it's like the wolfblood series and just remake the episodes and put Maddian in it, or should I just make it a story and pull it away from the episodes. Also something I did start when I was gone was start writing stories on Wattpad, it would be awesome if you checked them out. My name is hoofbeats127 on that also. I promise I will update more often.**

**XOXO Hoofbeats127**


End file.
